Conventionally, wire harnesses for vehicles such as hybrid cars or electric vehicles include conductive wires for electrically connecting electrical devices such as a battery and an inverter, for example, as shown in Japanese Patent No. 6048859. The conductive wire disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 6048859 includes a rigid wire (“single-core wire” in Japanese Patent No. 6048859) obtained by enclosing a single conductive material with a coating, and a flexible wire obtained by enclosing a flexible conductive material such as a twisted wire with a coating.